Hurricane
by Dances-of-shadows
Summary: "...And... If you must go, take me with you..." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Sakura." She smiled. "Thank you."


The rain pelted down on them, thousands of tiny needles piercing their skin. The hurricane of wind and rain pelted all around them, blowing up in a hurry and staying for an eternity.

At least, it felt like an eternity.

She hoped it was, because his eyes were looking at her instead of through her this time, and that meant more to her than anything.

He wasn't smirking, he was frowning. He was always frowning. The thin line of his lips always set, causing a slight appearance of wrinkles to occur. He was a startling contrast to his brother. But he was just as fearsome maybe more, by the emotions that still swam lightly in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." The sound seemed foreign to it's speaker. Had she really sounded so pathetic, so deathly?

He didn't open the pursed line of his lips nor did he nod. She knew, however, that he had heard. Even as her mouth filled with metallic and her body felt numb, she still knew he was focusing on her.

Being in a team does that to you.

Killing people does that to you.

He was indeed a killer. She knew so, because she was also one. It was their profession, ninja's were indeed created to be perfect killing machines.

She suddenly noticed his movement as he smoothly slid down the tree to her right. He was staring straight ahead, into the thick brush of the forest, past the rubble of clay and uprooted trees of their previous battle.

"Annoying..."

He glanced her way from the corner of his eye. Crimson was not longer gazing at her, instead, if she would have looked, she would have found onyx orbs calculating her word choice.

"You were right... Sasuke... I really was annoying... I still can't even bring you back..." Her face rested against her bent knee. Her palms laying limply on the ground at her sides. Blood dribbled out from her lips as she talked.

"Hn."

She laughed. She opened her mouth and a strange gurgle bubbled out with her smile. It faded into a wince.

"I cried..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I cried when I knew I had to give up on you. When I knew they were all after you. That Naruto and I had failed. If you were wondering why I was here... that's why." She turned her head slightly towards him with dull jade eyes.

He snorted before letting a hint of a smirk tilt the tip of his lips.

"I love you..."

He looked at her again. Her head was tilted so that her chin was placed on her knee, and her other was twisted at an odd angle beneath her. A few kunai were dug into her left arm. Her other arm was pulsing at the triceps. She wasn't crying like he though she would be, she was simply looking straight ahead, her mouth in a thin straight line. Her hair was plastered to her face, but he focused on the windows to her soul, the dull, non-seeing eyes that seemed so focused on something far in the distance.

"If you stay here, I promise I'll make you happy. I love you with all my heart..."

The charcoal-haired boys eyes widened a fraction. The movement was so small, even if someone were there, they wouldn't have known.

"...And... If you must go, take me with you..." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sakura."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, and it was as if she had known what he was asking in his head, " I haven't heard it from you in so long. You are here, I may not have been the one to kill you... but, you are here and you have stayed for my death."

He frowned again, " I have killed you."

"Yes, you have... but I wasn't expecting to succeed." She crumbled in on her body.

He snatched her throbbing arm and she was suddenly draped across his lap as he stared at her long eyelashes. He ran his fingers over her jawline.

The lashes fluttered and stilled.

"Sakura."

She opened her mouth to speak and blood oozed out, "I'm glad it was you. I'm glad... you got what you wanted. Our bonds are broken... don't take Naruto..."

"Sakura" He continued to watch her closed eyes.

"Maybe I will be free from burdening you with this meaningless horrible emotion in the afterlife..." Her lashes fluttered a final time. A thin sliver of deep green flashed through his eyes before he watched them fall forever.

Her chest didn't move. His Chidori-blade still remained stuck in place.

He suddenly found his finger lacing around the worn hilt of his blade.


End file.
